


Degree of Separation / I'll see you when I see you

by Hatter_and_his_tea



Series: Degree of Separation [1]
Category: Tennis no Oujisama | Prince of Tennis
Genre: Anal Sex, Hotel Room Sex, M/M, Melancholy, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-21
Updated: 2017-02-21
Packaged: 2018-09-26 01:15:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,618
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9855578
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hatter_and_his_tea/pseuds/Hatter_and_his_tea
Summary: Period of disconnection, of better path and what could have been.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Summary kinda ambiguous honestly, just read it and see what happens :)

Was it the wine? Was it the combination of alcohol that made him tumbled down the same path, as if not learning his lesson from the last encounter?

Was it the long separation? When was it when they last talked? Three years? No, five years because that brief one time in someone’s bathroom shouldn’t be counted. 

Was it because of the mere, fleeting feeling of an old flame? That warm - melancholy of nostalgia that kept people clinging to the olden days. Of better path and future that could have been?

Tezuka wondered again and again, looking for answers that kept him from moving forward.

He quickly tossed the tied, used condom to the nearby bin and went back to rest beside that particular someone. In a dimly lit hotel room, brighten by the colourful neon sign that hang outside, they laid. It was the closest hotel they could find.

Tezuka watched the sleeping figure beside him. Both of them naked, exposed to the growing cold air.

Loud noises could be heard from the outside - the sounds of car’s horn, the breaking of bottles, and the yelling of the drunken people. Despite the commotion, Fuji continued his rest, withdrawing to his own world.

He put his arms around the prodigy; tracing the curve of the slender neck, softly pushing the light brown hair away from the familiar face. Fuji’s hair was shorter the last time they met. It now brushed against the slight curve of the prodigy’s collarbone, framing the prodigy’s tantalizing face perfectly.

Fuji murmured in his sleep, an unintelligible sound that escaped from the red lips. Droplets of tears quickly followed, falling from the closed eyes. Tezuka brushed it off with his hand. His hand lingered on the pink cheek.

He remembered the warm, tingling feeling of touching Fuji’s body, just moments ago. The soft gasp, the head that threw itself seductively, the painted shadow on prodigy’s back and how it illuminates every curves. With every movement, there was an intensity of desire and the needs to be pleased.

He lost it every time, to the basic primal instinct. His hands had already lingered on the thin waist, brushing his fingertips against the exposed skin. He travelled lower, delving again to Fuji’s most intimate area. The part he wished hasn’t been seen or touched by others, but he knew it wasn’t the case.

Brushing against the puckered entrance, he moved closer to the figure beside him. Skin to skin, their legs tangled to each other. Fuji groaned softly, wrapping his arms around Tezuka’s waist. Long fingers were holding him tightly.

The stoic man kissed the wet temple, brushing against the light brown hair. His middle finger lingered in-between the soft buttocks.

Heat started to rise within him, knowing he was inside the prodigy just moments ago. The pleasure that he had felt, the tingling electricity that washed through him, the connection that was created with every thrust and every kiss; he could still feel it lingered within him, just like three years ago.

“Fuji.” He whispered the prodigy’s name. The figure beside him shifted slightly, closing the already tiny space between them.

He breathed in the familiar scent, finding comfort that Fuji never changed his shampoo.

“Tezuka?” The figure enveloped under his arms whispered suddenly. Fuji’s long fingers were holding him close. 

He kept his silence and rather kissed the soft brown hair again. His middle finger continued teasing the sensitive entrance, eliciting sharp moans from the other. Fuji’s fingers now clawed his back, digging its nails onto the exposed skin. Tezuka could feel the warm, heavy breathing coming from the figure underneath him.

The nails then scrapped deeper when Tezuka penetrated the soft entrance again. His finger easily spread the sensitive lining, going inside the textured flesh. Its inner muscle wrapped itself around Tezuka’s finger. He added another finger afterwards, further stretching the warm hole.

“Te-Tezuka!” Fuji called out sharply, writhing his body. The stoic man went deeper and with ease, he pressed that particular bumpy flesh, sending jolt of electricity to the other figure.

 Skin to skin, legs tangled to each other, moving even closer.

Tezuka turned the figure around and spread Fuji’s legs. He went for a kiss, tasting the mixture of salt that still lingered inside the prodigy’s mouth. Fuji’s hands now rustled his hair, running through his head warmly and passionately. Soft gasps escaped the red lips again.

He broke it off after and watched the blue eyes staring right back at him. Flushed cheeks, red lips parted slightly followed by a tip of a tongue that wetted the upper lips - slowly and lingering.

It pulled the stoic man, drawing him further to once again captured the mesmerizing red lips. Their tongues danced around each other, tasting each other warm cavern again. He could never get enough of those sweet lips.

Tezuka groaned coarsely, gripping the smooth skin. His fingertips traced the beautiful curved back while his mouth released the addictive red lips. He trailed down, licking the salty skin starting from the base of Fuji’s neck to the prodigy’s sharp chin – slowly and lingering.

He wanted to mark the exposed skin, to leave a piece of evidence before the nights end, but Fuji quickly covered his mouth – knowing too well of his intention.

“You can’t, remember…” Said Fuji softly. “They will notice it otherwise.”

The fingers stayed on his mouth when he grunted in disappointment. Gripping the thin wrist, Tezuka tasted the smooth palm, biting softly at every single digit. 

Fuji moaned softly. Blue eyes were staring right at him again; full of focus, unwavering. The fingers moved slightly, tracing the stoic man’s lips. Its thumb lingered again on the bottom of his lips.

Tezuka put away the prodigy’s hand, pushing it back to the hard bed. He went back to that exposed skin, gently placing his mouth on the side of Fuji’s neck.

The prodigy immediately pulled away from him but he kept the slender figure pinned.

“I won’t do it.” He whispered. “Trust me.” He added while gripping the thin wrist tighter.

Fuji stopped moving immediately. The pale chest moved heavily with every breath.

“Okay…”

He heard him whispered softly.

Tezuka let go of the thin wrist and gently kissed the exposed neck - a mere touch, leaving no trace as he promised. Fuji’s skin felt soft against his lips. He closed his eyes, trying to suppress the desire as he moved away from the long, slender neck to the carved collarbone, memorizing the gradual tip with his mouth.

The body underneath shifted restlessly, pushing against the already cluttered bed sheet. The outside noise seemed to be a distant away, unable to compete with Fuji’s raising moans.

Tezuka continued showering the naked body with fleeting kisses. His left thumb traced Fuji’s perfectly round nipple. The pointy tip quivered under his finger.

He gave the rising nipple a gentle push, caving it back to the flat chest. Fuji moaned louder, twisting his body slightly. 

“Tezuka…” Whispered Fuji sweetly.

The stoic man gave no reply; instead he captured the other perfectly round nipple. He licked the pointy red tip, enjoying the slight twitch with every touch. Fuji’ moans quickly became out of breath, more sharper than before. Tezuka quickly bit the protruding nipple while his left hand pulled the other redden tip.

Fuji screamed.

Red lips parted even more, drawing in the cold air. The prodigy’s fingers ran through Tezuka’s hair again. Wrapping its long fingers along the strains. He felt a pull on his hair, Fuji’s way of revenge.

Fuji then grind his hips against him. He felt the hard shaft pushing against his stomach. It was wet and twitching. Fuji’s legs brushed his side repeatedly, eager to be taken.

“You know…” A soft whisper, “It’s not fair…” Fuji continued, twirling his long finger around Tezuka’s hair. “You are everywhere but untouchable. Every television, magazine, you are there… Mr.-I-won-the-Wimbledon.”

Tezuka let out a low growl. He had moved on from teasing the pointy tips to caressing the shaped stomach, licking the sensitive belly button.

He heard a restless movement that glided the bed sheet, along with Fuji’s low growl.

“It’s not fair…” Repeated the prodigy.

Tezuka gave him nothing and instead engulfed the leaking erection, eliciting more moans from the smaller figure.

“Haa!! Ughmmm!!” Fuji moaned louder while pulling Tezuka’s hair more forcefully.

The stoic man ignored the pain and continued moving up and down the harden cock. Fuji’s cock fit inside his mouth easily. The prodigy’s precum filled his mouth, mixing with his own saliva that also wetted the hard shaft.

Tezuka kissed the leaking tip, watching droplets of liquid dripping down the wet shaft. Fuji was trembling, washed in colour of pink.

“You know who is also unfair…” He finally replied, “You who are also everywhere, at every magazines from lifestyle to gossip. Mr.-I’m-a-total-idol.” 

“I haven’t sleep with him.” Fuji chirped in to defend himself from the current allegation that filled every magazines and TV shows, from morning to night.

“Yet...” Tezuka quickly replied and bit the exposed skin near Fuji’s cock. He knew the only people who could see this would have to get intimate with the prodigy.

More red-coloured-marks appeared on Fuji’s white skin, all in areas that was only visible if someone parted the shaped legs and exposed Fuji’s private areas, much like what Tezuka doing now.

The puckered hole was twitching, eager to be spread again. The leaking precum travelled down the round balls and wet the small entrance.

Tezuka groaned huskily and lifted Fuji’s hips easily. He rounded the prodigy’s legs together and held it against Fuji’s own stomach.

The round butt cheeks parted to expose the twitching entrance to the cold air. Fuji cried out when Tezuka slipped his tongue inside the warm cavern. The tight ring muscle clenched around the stoic man.

“Te-Tezuka!!” Yelped out the prodigy. The slender body shivered.

He continued invading the puckered hole, pushing his tongue against the bumpy flesh. His saliva coated the surrounding muscle.

“S-stop! Or I’m going to cum!” Fuji cried out to him. The prodigy’s cock was twitching and completely drenched in precum.

Tezuka pulled his tongue out of the lewd hole and replaced it with his dry fingers. Two digits entered Fuji easily while the stoic man’s mouth returned to the leaking shaft. 

Fuji twisted his body immediately, moaning incoherently while pulling the bed sheet towards them. Tezuka continued stretching the entrance with his two fingers, pinching the particular bumpy flesh that sent an immediate reaction to the nervous system.

The puckered hole felt hotter with more push towards the prostate area. Tezuka knew Fuji was close when the cock inside his mouth trembled. He immediately fit the whole thing inside his mouth while his fingers pushed hard against the swollen flesh.

Fuji came with a loud cry. His pale body trembled, releasing the white, sticky liquid onto the stoic man’s mouth.

“Haa… aaa.” Breathed the blue-eyed man.

Tezuka closed his mouth tight, holding Fuji’s cum as he slid away from the soft cock. Long fingers rustled his hair again, before trailing down and caressing his cheek. Blue eyes shimmered against the neon light.

Fuji traced his tight lips as he gulped down the bitter, salty liquid.

“Tezuka.” Called out the prodigy, raising up from the bed softly and planted a kiss on the stoic man’s wet lips.

“How long has it been?” Fuji asked, “Three? No, I guess it was more than that. That one, spurred of a moment, at someone’s bathroom shouldn’t be counted. We barely talk there, it was moans and groans.”

Laughter escaped from the red lips.

Fuji kissed him again, forcing his tongue inside. The blue-eyed man traced every corner, not minding the bitter taste of his own cum.

He held the slender body closer, his hands rested on the curved waist.

Fuji pushed him after, back to the hotel’s bed. The slender man hovered above him, grabbing the condom package left on the bedside table. Skilfully, Fuji ripped off the packet with his mouth and placed the rubber inside his own mouth. 

Tezuka grunted when the prodigy stroked his raging erection. It was also leaking and hard.

Fuji delicately wrapped his hand around the thick cock and held it steady. Using only his mouth, Fuji dropped down and placed the rubber on the tip then slid the thin protection with his mouth. The blue-eyed man stretched those red lips further to be able to take in Tezuka’s long and thick cock.

The stoic man growled even louder. His cock pushed against the back of Fuji’s throat. The prodigy’s low rumble vibrated through the sensitive organ. 

“Fuji…” He called out huskily. The heat was unbearable.

The blue-eyed man just hummed in return, sliding those red lips along the covered cock.

With a _pop_ , Fuji finally released his cock and immediately climbed up above him. Two fingers, entered the prodigy’s mouth after, drenching them in heavy mixture of saliva before slowly trailing down, passing the redden nipples, to slides behind and pushed against the puckered hole. 

Fuji was always a teaser.

Tezuka caressed the blushed face; resting him thumb on the opened red lips, hearing the lustful moans that escaped from that mouth. He remembered watching one of the prodigy’s movies, the one with a heavy romantic, sexual scene. Just the sound of him breathing heavily turned him on.

Fuji withdrew his fingers from the puckered entrance. It twitched more frequently and appeared to be looser, eager to be filled and stretched again. The prodigy took a deep breath as he hovered above Tezuka’s erection. Long fingers wrapped around the shaft again, holding it steady.

Slowly, the covered tip pushed through the small entrance again, stretching the surrounding skin. Fuji bit his bottom lips and spread his legs wider. The slender body threw itself back, raising his pale chest. The pointy nipples quivered with every slide. Bit by bit, Tezuka’s thick cock was no longer visible, hidden inside Fuji’s body.

Low growl escaped from the stoic man’s mouth. His cock felt hot, burning from the tightness of Fuji’s hole.

The prodigy shuddered, placing his slender hands on top of Tezuka’s stomach. The bumpy flesh continuously massaged the stoic man’s shaft.

“Move… Fuji.” He cried out, unable to take the heat.

The blue-eyed man smiled instead. It was one of his devious smiles.

Tezuka came to regret it when Fuji deliberately raised his ass slightly and slowly engulfed his cock again.

“Tezuka…” Moaned Fuji while wiggling that round ass. 

The stoic man growled even louder.

He gripped Fuji’s hips tighter, digging his nails onto the smooth skin.

“Ouww…” Pouted the blue-eyed man. Flushed pink, Fuji started to move again. The prodigy’s hand joined his, wrapping its long fingers around the stoic man’s hands.

“Haa…aaaaa…” Moaned Fuji.

Tezuka’s thick cock slid easily, stretching the sensitive flesh. It repeatedly hit the prostate area before sliding further inside and messed up the prodigy.

“Te-Tezuka…. Ughmmm….” Fuji continued to moan. The slender hips quicken its pace, moving up and down more rapidly. The prodigy’s cock started to leak again and grew hard.

The clear liquid slid down Fuji’s tiny slit and splattered all over Tezuka’s stomach.

“I…I…” Fuji whispered with his blue eyes closed. The soft cheeks turned bright red. 

“I know.” He replied, capturing the addictive red lips. 

Tezuka held the trembling body tight, skin-to-skin, illuminated by the neon signs that stood guard outside their hotel room. 

Out of breath, Fuji asked softly.

 

“I’ll see you when I see you?”

 

There was a hint of regret.

“I’ll see you when I see you.” He repeated. Realizing they could no longer go back to those days, standing side by side.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading.
> 
> I kinda want to make Fuji!Idol after watching series of Japanese television - thought it would be an interesting concept.
> 
> Comments and Kudos are always appreciated.


End file.
